


Secret Exchange

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Angst Bingo 2018 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: your family makes you want to kill yourself, but with Peter by your side, he makes it a little bit better





	Secret Exchange

“Mom?” you asked in a quiet tone, opening her bedroom door. The thought of her dead scared you so much. She was an addict, have been for almost all her life, more so after her third boyfriend came into the picture. Finding her dead was your number one fear, and it haunts you every day of your life.

Opening her door more, you stepped inside, the strong scent of rotting eggs and urine filled your nose. The room was dirty and messy, something you could never get fully cleaned. No matter how many times you cleaned the sheets, washed the windows, and plugged air fresheners, the room always smelled like this.

There, on the bed, was your mother with her eyes closed. The closer you got to her, the more she smelled. As you approached her, you saw needles on the ground, and you knew what they were once filled with. Picking up the scattered needles, you saw the leftover crystal meth that she was addicted to.

“Mom?” you asked with tears in your eyes. You reached down and shook her arm, but she wouldn’t wake up. Panic built in your veins, but you forced yourself to remain calm. Putting two fingers to the side of her neck, you waited as you held your breath, waiting to feel the throb of her pulse. A few seconds went by before you felt it, and you let out the breath you’d been holding.

She was still alive, but you didn’t know for how much longer. Calling the police crossed your mind so many times, but then they would take her away from you, and despite her being this messed up, she was still your mom and you love her with all your heart.

Now, her boyfriend is the one you hated. He couldn’t ever hold down a job, always drank, smoked weed and other shit, and treated you with so much disrespect. The only time when he was ever nice to you is when you’d get your check from child support from your real dad, and he’d pry it from your hands. Bills stacked upon bills, and because you weren’t old enough for a job yet, you just had to watch the debt pile up.

Leaving your mom alone for the minute, it wouldn’t do you any good to sit around and worry. She’d wake up, apologize and cry for being such a shitty mom, promise to do best, then fuck her boyfriend all night only to do it all over again. Walking to the main room, you saw the devil walk inside and throw his keys on the table.

“What are you looking at?” he asked in a bitter manner.

“Um, mail came today. More bills. They’re threatening to kick us out if we miss rent one more time.”

“Then you pay it,” he sneered, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a beer.

“I don’t have a job. I’m still a kid. You’re the adult here. Where were you all day? You leave at the asscrack of dawn and you’re just now coming home?” you asked, knowing you would get shit for this, but you had to do something.

“Don’t talk to me like that. I was out getting a job,” he lied, taking a seat in front of the TV.

“Yeah, right. Like anyone would want to hire you. Why would they hire an alcoholic and a druggie? My mom is in her room passed out because she was sticking needles in her arm with god knows what, and then you come back here with that stupid look on your face. You know the reason why I haven’t called the police on your ass? It’s because of my mom. They’d take her away too,” you sassed him, digging yourself into the hole deeper.

He shot out of his seat and lunged at you, grabbing your jaw and forcing you to look at him.

“The only reason you’re still living here is because of that woman. If I had it my way, you’d be kicked out faster than I can finish my beer. Now leave me alone. Go be useless somewhere else,” he spat, letting go of your jaw. Tears brimmed your eyes as you watched him take his seat again. You had to get out of here, you couldn’t stay in this house for one more second.

Grabbing your backpack, you snatched the keys from the table and left the apartment, slamming the door on your way out. There was only one place you liked to escape to, and that was school. School was the one place you could leave your messed-up world, even if it was only for 8 hours a day. Since it was 8 pm, the school has been closed for a while, but you knew of a way to sneak in.

Going to the back, you walked to the janitor’s closet that led to the outside. It was the only one that did this, so one day, you saw his keys on the cart and copied it so you could make a double. You then used that key to get into the school without setting the alarm off. It wasn’t ideal, but you were alone which is all that mattered.

Taking the key out of your backpack, you fitted it into the slot before unlocking it. Opening the door, you snuck inside and walked into one of the buildings. It was dark and quiet, giving you time to think about the life you could have lived instead of this one. Quickly making your way to the roof, you walked on the gravelly ground before taking a seat on the edge. Taking out your notebook, you started to absentmindedly draw whatever that came to your head.

Lately, all you’ve been drawing was Spiderman because you looked up to him even if you didn’t know who he was. He was there at every crime scene, always taking down the bad guy. If only he could take away the bad in your life. Sniffling, you let a few stray tears fall as you drew, trying to distract yourself.

“Y/N?” your head snapped up and you looked behind you to see Peter Parker walking slowly to you. Quickly wiping your tears away, you tried to put up a front so he didn’t see what was going on.

“Peter, what are you doing here?” you asked. Peter has always been in your classes since grade school, and out of all those years, you’ve gotten to know him. You two were close like he and Ned were, but you knew more than a stranger. He was always there in the background, never once leaving. He’s grown up to be a very cute man, but why would he like someone like you?

“I forgot something in my locker and knew of a way to get in. I saw you up here and decided to see you. Why are you here so late?” he asked, walking over to you and taking a seat next to you. Closing your notebook, you set to the side with a sigh.

“I don’t have much to go home to,” you said truthfully, trying not to let your emotions get in the way. As hard as you tried, you couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

“Is everything okay?” he asked in a soft tone.

“No,” you cried. “I just have such a shitty home life, and I don’t know what to do because my mom is addicted to really bad things and her boyfriend isn’t much better. All he does is drink and smoke and he’s such a piece of shit who hates me. And all I want to do is call the police on his ass, but then they would take my mom away from me and I don’t want that happening.”

All Peter could do was stare and listen to what you had to say. He never knew this was going on in the background. All he assumed was that everything was okay, but boy was he wrong.

“I’m sorry,” he said. He didn’t know what else to say.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have sprung that on you. Forget I said anything,” you sighed.

“You draw?” he asked, trying to change the subject. He wanted you to forget what was happening at home for a little bit.

“Yeah, a little bit,” you sniffled, wiping your tears away. Grabbing the notebook, you handed it to him. You knew what he was trying to do which only made you like him even more. He started to flip through the pages, staring at the drawings in shock. They were good, but they were all of him–or at least his alter ego.

“These are amazing. You like Spiderman?”

“Yeah. I’ve seen the videos online. He’s a good person, and he never fails to make me smile. I just wish to be a cool as him one day,” you said. Peter looked at you, trying to decide if he should tell you or not. He’s always seen you in school and thought you were always the pretty one. Plus, it would be nice to have someone else besides Ned to know who he really is. It wouldn’t be fair to you if he kept lying to you when you just told him your whole life.

“I wanna show you something. Come on,” he said, handing the notebook back. After taking it and putting it in your backpack, you got up and followed him back inside the school.

“What did you want to show me?” you asked.

“Who I am. If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me. I’d rather just show you,” he said as he reached his locker. Staring at him with curious eyes, you saw him grip the bottom of the lockers before pulling them up. Gasping in shock, you walked to it, looking at what was stashed underneath.

“These are how I make my webs for my homemade suit. Tony Stark designed a suit that does it for me automatically,” he explained. Leaning down, you picked up the homemade mask that resembled Spiderman’s.

“You’re Spiderman?” you asked, looking into his eyes.

“Now you see why I had to show you instead of telling you,” he chuckled. He took the mask from your hand and put it back where it belonged before lowering the lockers down.

“Why are you telling me? Isn’t that some kind of big secret?”

“You just told me probably the biggest secret of your life. I kind of owed you on that.”

“Oh wow, I just showed you my notebook that is filled with… well, you. Way to go Y/N,” you blushed deeply.

“No, I liked it. You’re talented. Listen, I know you don’t want to go home now. Wanna see the city how I see it?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” you nodded with a smile. Peter smiled and began walking with you to the entrance he came through. “You know, you’re not a bad guy Peter.”


End file.
